UGVs are motorized vehicles that operate without an on-board human presence. Remotely-controlled and remotely-guided unmanned vehicles (such as UGVs) are in widespread use in applications such as Explosive Ordinance Disposal (“EOD”), search and rescue operations, hazardous material disposal, surveillance, etc. A typical UGV includes a chassis, wheels, drive motors mounted on the chassis, an articulating arm mounted on top of the chassis, grippers and a camera mounted on the arm. UGVs can also be equipped with steerable front wheels to facilitate directional control. Alternatively, UGVs can include tracks that facilitate operation over rough terrain. Steering of tracked UGVs can be effectuated by simultaneously operating the wheels or tracks on opposite sides of the UGV.
Movement and steering of an UGV can be controlled by a user from a location remote from the UGV using a joystick-equipped control unit. The control unit communicates with the UGV by way of a wireless communication link. The control unit may also be used to remotely control the UGV's robotic arm, gripper, and camera. Movement of the UGV is typically controlled by modulating the velocity of the UGV in proportion to the displacement of the joystick of the control unit.
UGVs are often used to in sloped and inclined areas (e.g., stairs, hills, slopes, rubble, etc.). In these scenarios, the UGVs are unstable. As a consequence of this instability, the UGVs may roll-over, whereby damage can be caused to the UGV and/or a mission can be jeopardized.